The Crazy but Lovely Couple
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Aisha and Elsword are having a normal fight, well a normal "who was stronger" fight. Elsword normally just shrug it off, but this time he can't. He appologize to Aisha, will Aisha forgive him? To find out, read for yourself !


Yukirin: Yo! Hmm, I dunno why but I decide to make ElsAi fanfic xD

Aisha: huh? What…?! ICE BLIZZARD!

Yukirin: Kyaa! *runs away*

Elsword: Oi, grape-head calm down.

Aisha: Hmph! Shut up you Elbaka!

Rena: *Deathglare* you guys…

Aisha&Elsword: W-We aren't fighting, yeah.. so, you know you don't need to be mad and all.. *scarred*

Rena: That's good~! *smiles*

Yukirin: Let's start! *comeback*

**Disclaimer: Elsword will never be mine, if it belongs to me then Elsword and Aisha will be together forever even from the start~! Elsword belongs to KOG and COMBOKILLER rightfully.**

_Italic: Thinking/in mind_

**Bold: Skill name**

_**Bold Italic: Flashback**_

Characters:

Elsword (Lord Knight)

Aisha (Elemental Master)

Rena (Wind Sneaker)

Raven (Blade Master)

**The Crazy but Lovely Couple**

Aisha's POV

Hmph. That Elbaka is so annoying! He should have been dead since the first time! _But, I can't help that I fall for that stupid hot-headed Elsword. Wait, just what am I thinking?! _You might be wondering what am I talking about, perhaps? I hate to think about it, but oh well.

_**Flashback**_

_** Just a couple hour ago, I and Elsword was fighting over something stupid. It's just about who was stronger than the more we fight we even change topic to who was more annoying and so on.**_

"_**Heh. That boss was nothing to me." I said proudly after finishing Ran over.**_

"_**I help you over and over you know. You should thank me for that." Elsword, the redhead boy said.**_

"_**Why should I? I don't want too." I said stubbornly.**_

"_**Fine, I am much stronger than you anyway." Elsword said calmly and walks away, leaving me all behind. **__How I miss the hot-headed Elsword at the past. Wait, why am I thinking this?!_

"_**You're too much on yourself." I said while catching up with him.**_

"_**Am not, just saying the truth." He said, without being annoyed like he usually did on the past.**_

"_**Hmph! Whatever then! I am leaving first!" I said, and stomps away.**_

"_**Aisha! Wait!" Elsword said while trying to catch up with me, but too bad. I teleported away already.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

Aisha's POV

Okay so going back here. Right now, I'm laying on the bed doing nothing. Absolutely nothing. _I am bored... What should I do? Going to Elbaka's room and do pranks? No way, I'm still mad with him._

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my room's door. _I'm sure it's that red-head._ _Is he here to apologize or what? I wonder, should I let him in or not?_

"Aisha, can I come in? I need to tell you things." Elsword said with a hint of panic, but still talk calmly.

"What do you need, red-head?" I ask annoyed already.

"I'll tell once you let me in." He said while knocking the door again.

"Fine." I said then walks up to the door and open it, letting the red-head in.

Elsword's POV

Just a couple hours ago, I had a stupid fight with Aisha. She was a cute yet Tsundere magician. Well, it's true that I've fall in love with her since long. Ever since we are in our first job, I always adored her bright and cute smile she always have whenever she was happy.

_I kinda feel guilty… Even though it wasn't my fault at all. I didn't do anything wrong, I still do feel guilt... Maybe I should apologize._ So, I decided to go to the grape-head's room.

Once I arrived, I knock on the door. _Is she still mad? Is she inside? _Curious, I tried to ask for permission to get in.

"Aisha, can I come in? I need to tell you things." I said while panicking a bit, but tried to be as calm as I can.

"What do you need, red-head?" Aisha sound annoyed already. _What did I do, that makes her so mad? I wonder._

"I'll tell once you let me in." I said while knocking the door again. _I really want to get in, and then hug her. _( Yukirin: Aww.. so cute~! *squeals*)

"Fine." She said then walks up to the door and open it, letting me in.

So I go inside and sit on her bed. A moment later she closed the door and sit beside me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Aisha ask me while reading a book, I think it's about magic.

"Well, I want to apologize for whatever I do a couple hour away." I said while looking away, hiding my blushing face. _Man, it's so embarrassing. I never thought just apologizing was that embarrassing._

"Hn. Don't worry, I'm not mad. At least, I already forgive you." Aisha said without looking at me.

Suddenly I got the urge to hug her. I tried to resist, but can't. So yea, I hug her. _Thank god, that I've already put away my armors or else she will be crushed with my armors. _(Yukirin: Pfft- getting crushed.. xD)

Aisha's POV

Right after I let Elsword in, He sat on my bed. I closed my door, and sit beside him. Taking my book with me. Then start reading.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask the red-head while reading the book I've take just now.

"Well, I want to apologize for whatever I do a couple hours away." He said while looking away, I guess he was blushing. (Yukirin: I would be glad, to see his blushing face *slashed by Elsword*)

"Hn. Don't worry, I'm not mad. At least, I already forgive you." I said without looking at him. _I don't dare to look at him, once I look at him I will be blushing as hell. Especially in awkward times like this._

Suddenly, Elsword hug me into a bear hug. (Yukirin: Did I get it right? I think that's what people called. Not sure though.) I was forced to close the book I was reading. I blushed in contact too.

"Because of you, I don't know on what page I stopped." I said sighing a bit.

"On page 204." Elsword said calmly, like nothing has happened.

We stay silent for awhile, and on the same spot too. _It's an awkward dead silent situation we are in. Come on Els, just say something. It's too silent. Yep, dead silent._

Suddenly, Rena and Raven went inside my room without knocking. Me and Elsword was so shocked that Elsword even falls to the floor.

"Did we interrupt something?" Rena ask me and Elsword with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said stuttering while blushing.

"Really? Both of your face are blushing so hard." Raven said, smirking.

"It's nothing! Don't get any wrong idea!" Elsword said, while blushing too.

"We're leaving then, bye bye." Rena said and walks away with Raven.

"We're saved…" I said then sigh a bit.

"Agreed. Anyway… um.. Well, I wanna say something." Elsword said and sit down beside me again.

Elsword's POV

We stay silent while hugging Aisha. She's really warm and puffy. _Ugh, I just hope I won't fall asleep. She's too warm and puffy, just like a pillow._

Suddenly, Rena and Raven went inside my room without knocking. Me and Aisha was so shocked that I even falls to the floor.

"Did we interrupt something?" Rena ask me and Elsword with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Aisha said stuttering while blushing. _She's cute when she's blushing._

"Really? Both of your face are blushing so hard." Raven said, smirking.

"It's nothing! Don't get any wrong idea!" I said, while blushing too.

"We're leaving then, bye bye." Rena said and walks away with Raven.

"We're saved…" Aisha said then sigh a bit.

"Agreed. Anyway… um.. Well, I wanna say something." I said and sit down beside me again.

"What do you want to say?" Aisha ask

"What will you do if I said I love you?" I ask, laying on her lap.

"What? Don't joke, Elbaka." Aisha said not believing what he just said, while blushing furiously.

"I'm not joking.. I love you Aisha." I said, showing my serious face.

"E-Eh? Um.. I-I love y-you t-too.." Aisha stuttered and blush.

"Aww, don't be shy." I said while smiling, with a hint of smirk.

"I-I'm not being shy!" Aisha's tsundere side has come. _She's also cute when she's a tsundere._

"Hahaha. Don't worry about that." I said smiling.

Aisha's POV

"What do you want to say?" I ask.

"What will you do if I said I love you?" Elsword ask, laying on my lap. _What that's a lie right? It's only his stupid jokes right?_

"What? Don't joke, Elbaka." I said not believing what he just said, while blushing furiously.

"I'm not joking.. I love you Aisha."He said, showing his serious face. _Those serious face, it means he was serious._

"E-Eh? Um.. I-I love y-you t-too.." Aisha stuttered and blush. _I'm stuttering like a stupid. Damn, why am I shy at this? And why am I so embarrassed about?_

"Aww, don't be shy." He said while smiling, with a hint of smirk.

"I-I'm not being shy!" I said. _Great, now he will tease me.. I hope? Oh yea, he had matured. So he won't tease me, like back then._

"Hahaha. Don't worry about that." I said smiling. _Yup, I am right about him maturing._

The Next Day

General POV

The next day when they wake up, they just realize that the whole night they cuddle. Just like a baby. (Yukirin: Aww.. that's cute! xD)

"Eh? Y-YOU BAKA! W-W-WHY ARE YOU HUGGING MEE?!" Aisha scream in embarrassment when she wake up.

"Aw, my ears hurt. Calm down, Aisha. It's not my fault, you're the one hugging my hand last night." Elsword groans once he wake up.

"YOUUU BAKAAA!" Aisha scream, then she summons her staff and start hitting Elsword's head with her staff.

"Ouch. Stop Aisha." Elsword said in pain.

"NOOOO!" Aisha keep on hitting him.

"Stop it, before I do something stupid." Elsword warned her.

"No." Aisha still keep on hitting him, but miss because Elsword dodge it and pin her to the bed.

"…" Elsword keep silent and kiss Aisha to shut her up.

"That's what you get for being so noisy in the morning." Elsword said yawning loudly.

By sudden Rena and Raven come to their room again. They heard Aisha scream just now, so they went to check if everything as alright.

"What happen to you two?" Rena ask.

"Nothing, just weird stuff." Aisha said, still haven't recover from the kiss that Elsword gave her.

"I see, anyway want to go for a double date?" Rena ask Aisha, smirking.

"W-What?! Wh-" Aisha's sentence was being cut by Elsword.

"Sure, that'll be fun. We'll have the double date on 5 o'clock." Elsword said.

"Okay~" Rena said and wents out of the room with Raven.

Yukirin: Fuah, finally that's done~

Rena: Good job!

Raven: *Give a thumbs up*

Elsword&Aisha: *didn't gave any respond*

Eve: You didn't include me in your story.

Chung: Me too T^T

Yukirin: Ups, so sorry. But, I'm not interested in putting you two in the story~

Eve: How dare you… *Slaps Yukirin*

Yukirin: THANK YOU FOR READING! *Flies*

**THANKS FOR READING AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS~ GIVING REVIEW WON'T HURT RIGHT~?**

**-Yukirin-**


End file.
